Symply Ridiculous
by Tales of Smash
Summary: What if Symphonia was full of ridiculous puns? Then it would kinda be Symphonya, eh? Offering an extremely deep insight on exactly how many puns Namco didn't take the opportunity to insert.


You know how usually people have notes and drafts and stuff when they write things?

**Well, this is gonna be done off the top of my head (the hair part), so… blame the hair if it's screwy.**

**YES THERE ARE GOING TO BE A HUGE NUMBER OF PUNS! AND MOST OF THEM AREN'T EVEN FUNNY! I MEAN PUNNY! :D**

…**Let's start!**

* * *

The auburn-haired male and the female wearing a torn, grey shirt were dashing ('cause the male was so dashing, eh?) through the forest, avoiding trees left and right and

centre.

"This should be far enough." The male stopped, barely out of breath.

"Finally! I thought we'd never stop…" The woman panted, very out of breath. "I mean, seriously, this forest thing is like a maze, they'd never catch up once we ran ten steps in…"

"You'd be surprised to see how amaze-ing these Desians are. And how much they desi-re your Exphere."

Then there was silence.

"…D-did you just make a joke?" the woman stared at him.

"Hm." The man looked away, a faint smile tugging on his lips. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Aw, man, these huge bees are so annoying!" She said, slapping at one buzzing near her arm. "Bugger off!"

(insert silence.)

"Let's just get going…" He sighed. "…in case we meet anna-ther swarm of them."

(insert longer silence)

"I'm sorry." He face-palmed.

(crickets chirping)

"You bugger off too!"

* * *

_(zipzipzipfastforwardzipzip)_

**I'd like to take this opportunity to insert an OC. Because then it won't be OoC for any other the non-OCs, so then the OC won't be OoC because that won't be happening.]**

**Let's name him…Kirby, shall we? :D**

**Uhh, background info. Instead of only 3 kids, Lloyd, Genis, and Colette, now there's gonna be 4! Kay? And he's like, a childhood friend of theirs, so they aren't strangers :D. And he likes to make puns. (So is he a pun-dit? :O)**

**And, erm, Kirby fights using his hands and legs :D. Like Regal with hands.**

**Which means he's going to be using both greaves and knuckles! Wow, heavy much?**

**Ah well, minor point though. Let's continue. With the fast-forwarding.**

* * *

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!"

Cue eraser.

"Gah-! Professor! …Is class over?"

"*sigh* Nevermind. Genis!"

"Yes, Raine. Mithos, the hero, blahblah."

"Correct. Blahblah."

Then suddenly there was a huge flash of light.

"Augh! I'm blinded!" Lloyd cried.

"Yeah! Put down the blinds, dang it!" Kirby was shielding his eyes.

"Everyone calm down! It's the oracle!" Raine tried to control the class. "I'm going to leave all you students here for an indefinite period of time because I want to take this chance to study the temple."

"What?" Lloyd was massaging his temples.

"Are you both deaf and blind now? I swear, this is gonna be the death of me." Kirby sighed.

SMACK!

"No swearing in class!" Raine said, before she walked out of the classroom. Or maybe she skipped.

"…How can she just skip class like that?" Kirby was rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, let's go!" Lloyd suddenly said.

"Wha-?"

"Huh?"

"Lloyd, you know Raine said we should stay in class!"

"It's all right, Genis, it's just… a field trip! Yeah! It's for… extensive studying!" Lloyd grinned, apparently convincing himself.

"Fine…" Kirby and Genis sighed.

"Colette! Come on!"

"Um… okay!"

So they walked out, heading towards the exit of Iselia.

* * *

"Look, Lloyd, it's a zombie!" Genis pointed.

"It's okay Lloyd, you'll be really safe. Zombies only eat brains." Kirby grinned, running up to attack it.

"Phew- Hey, wait a sec!" Lloyd shouted, red-faced. "Dammit…"

Of course, under the combined efforts of our four kids, the zombie eventually collapsed. And disappeared.

"Hey, what's this?" Colette picked up an item.

"Oh, that's an Apple Gel. It heals you when you're injured!" Genis said.

"Yeah right a blob can heal you," Lloyd scoffed.

"Don't worry, Lloyd's just gel-ous," Kirby smiled.

(insert silence)

"Ugh…" Lloyd and Genis groaned. Colette, the ever oblivious one, didn't get the pun.

"That didn't even make sense!"  
"You're worse than the zombie…"

"Let's go!" Kirby grinned, walking towards the exit.

Theeeen a ghost appeared, along with another zombie.

Kirby groaned. "Well, there 'ghost' any hope of arriving there earlier."

The boys were too busy staring at Kirby to notice that the zombie was already taken down by Colette.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go let's go!" Kirby shouted, snapping them out of their… trances?

"I was just going to do that," Lloyd…snapped.

Then they took down the ghost easily with the help of Genis.

"Gee, that wasn't very hard, was it, Genis?" Kirby said.

Gee-nis just stared.

"Nevermind. Let's go!"

Thankfully, there weren't any other undead monsters around to stop them.

But there were loads of other types of monsters.

* * *

"Darn it! Why are there so many stupid, stupid bees!" Lloyd complained, fending off yet another attempted sting.

"Bee-ats me."

"Look, I'm just going to ignore you from now on."

"Hey look, a distraction!" Kirby pointed.

"Huh? Where?...Gah!"

A lot of good Lloyds statements were.

* * *

**I really, really think I should stop writing. My brain hurts.**

**Kirby: Here's an Apple Gel!**

***stares***

**Nevermind. Read and review please! Technically I shouldn't be saying 'read and review' because you've probably read the entire thing before reading this part, but ah well, it sounds nicer that way. :D**

**And you can suggest your own puns! :D Enjoyment for all. XD**


End file.
